1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lattice panel and a lattice panel constructing method. More particularly, the present invention relates to the lattice panel, in which, cross-shaped first skeleton members, L-shaped second skeleton members and frame members are appropriately combined as necessary, so that a wall structure having a desired strength may be obtained easily.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are several disclosures regarding so-called “panel construction”, for example, patent documents 1, 2, 3, 4 and 5, as follows:
Patent Document 1: Official Gazette of Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Hei 9-302809;
Patent Document 2: Official Gazette of Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Hei 11-247337;
Patent Document 3: Official Gazette of Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Hei 11-256726;
Patent Document 4: Official Gazette of Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2001-317156; and
Patent Document 5: Official Gazette of Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-105918.
However, the conventional structure according to the above disclosures has several disadvantageous points.
First, the conventional “panel construction” methods have been solely focused on wooden houses, and therefore, there is no structure suitable for various factories, workshops, offices, etc.
Second, although there are several “panel construction” methods for factories, workshops or offices, they are all very simple structure, i.e. “prefabricated construction”, having poor strength and habitability.